First Kiss
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: Altered version of Spencer and Toby's first kiss in 1x19.


_happy spobyversary!_

One shot

"If it gets too uncomfortable at home, I'm here for one more night," he offered, looking at her willingly, as he helped her put her bags into her car.

She smiled at his generosity. She would love to stay another night with someone who actually cared about her and understood her, but she knew her parents would start bitching if she didn't come home soon. And the last thing she wanted to do was explain to her parents about staying with a guy that they didn't even like... alone.

"I might actually take you up on that," she said with a soft smile. She wanted to, she really did, but it just wasn't possible. If she could come up with an excuse to stay out again, she would.

"I'm sorry, this was a bust," Spencer apologized. She knew she just gave him a hard time last night, and dragged him into drama with Jenna and all that.

He shook his head. Was she crazy? It didn't suck at all, and he knew he enjoyed it. She was a really fun person to be around, and her beautiful looks were just a bonus for him.

"It wasn't a complete wash," Toby promised, sending her a sweet smile. "To be honest," he continued, "it was pretty fun to kick your ass at scrabble."

She chuckled quietly before leaning back against the car behind her. When she looked back up, Toby's gaze was on her. What took her by surprise was when he started walking towards her. She could feel the tension. He unexpectedly pressed his lips against hers. His hands slid to her waist, and he held her as their lips touched for the very first time ever.

When they pulled away from each other, Spencer was in shock. She never thought that she would be kissing Toby Cavanaugh, even if that glimpse of abs really made her drool. They stayed in the position they were in before, but their lips were no longer pressed together. They just gazed at each other, admiring one another.

"I wasn't expecting that," she told him.

"Me neither," he confessed honestly.

He wasn't planning on kissing her that morning. It kind of just happened. There was obvious attraction between each other, and some pretty hot sexual tension that neither of them could deny in their minds.

"Does that mean...?" Spencer began.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to?"

"I do," she said, nodding her head.

"But what about your parents," he reminded. "They wouldn't like it at all. They probably wouldn't want me to see you."

"Toby, I don't care about what they think," she told him, smiling. "I'm not going to let them stop me. Do you think Jenna would mind? I'm pretty sure the people in your family aren't exactly my biggest fans either."

"I broke away from Jenna. I can't let her rule my life anymore," he said. "I like you, obviously, so do you like me?"

She nodded her head.

"I thought we established that when I kissed you back," she said, chuckling.

He smiled at her. That was the attitude that he loved so much. She was so witty with words, and the sound of her voice just made him smile.

"Well, then I think we can make it work," he said, and leaned in to kiss her again.

She placed her hands on the bottom of his face, and his hands held her waist again. Their lips were pressed together for a few seconds, until Toby realized that he needed to get back to his motel room, since he left in unlocked, because he just came out to quickly help her with her bags. He wasn't expecting his most serious relationship ever to begin, just because he went to help a girl with her bags. But now, he was glad he did.

Spencer snapped back to reality. She thought about what he said before they kissed for the first time. "It was fun to kick your ass at scrabble,". Ass-kicking? It was not! It was pure luck. He was a lucky guy. He sure felt that way, since he got to date the most amazing girl he'd ever seen.

"It was not a complete ass-kicking!" Spencer suddenly defensively shouted.

He chuckled at her obsessive need to win at everything.

"Goodbye, Spencer."

Those were the last words she heard from him before getting into her car. For the rest of the day, all she could think about was the motel trip, and more specifically... him.


End file.
